A mother 3 parody
by lozzadozza89
Summary: This is my parody of mother 3. Follows the same plot of the game but with slightly more humour added.


It was mid morning in the small village of tazmily and in a cabin just outside of the sunshine forest, a blonde haired boy who looked no older than Nine or Ten years of age was fast asleep, having a rather messed up dream about being tied to a chair in a classroom and Barney the Dinosaur forcing him to sing his famous "I love you" song for the 100th time.

"No Barney, I will not sing that song again, please don't make me sing that god awful song again" he mumbled in his sleep before he was rudely awakened by a banging on the bedroom door.

"Lucas, how long you gonna stay in bed for you lazy son of a bitch" another boy's voice yelled followed by a woman's voice yelling "Claus, watch your language."

"Sorry mommy" Lucas's twin replied before proceeding to knock on the door "I'm going to go play with the peace loving hippy Dragos and they're brought their babies over and I'm gonna teach them how to dance, you should come too Lucas, it's gonna be soooooooooo awesome." After laying there for a few seconds, Lucas finally got up out of bed and went to look at himself in the mirror to see his blonde hair all over the place before heading downstairs to see his a brown haired woman sitting at the kitchen table reading what appeared to be the novelization of Fifty shades of grey. This was the Hinawa, the twins mother who was the most caring mother in the world.

"Oh hey there lazy bones, are you going to teach the peace loving hippy Dragos how to Dance too?" she asked "Claus has been up since six am this morning teaching them some Micheal jackson style dance moves. Are you going too?"

"Yeah because he suggest that I should join in too" Lucas replied before turning to head outside only for Hinawa to stop him.

"Are you planning on playing out in your Pyjamas?" she asked "go upstairs and get changed, then you can go play outside."

"But Mooooom" Lucas whined "why can't I play out in my pyjamas?"

"Because I don't want people thinking you're a patient who's escaped from the mental asylum" Hinawa replied.

"Fine, I'll get changed" Lucas complained before trudging back upstairs and changing into a yellow and red striped t-shirt, blue jean shorts and red sneakers before heading back downstairs.

"See that's better, you look like a man now" Hinawa said "now go out and play so mommy can finish reading her book." She then went back to reading Fifty shades of grey as Lucas headed off outside to see his Grandpa Alec sitting in his old rocking chair, smoking a tobacco pipe.

"Oh so you decided to get up you little lazy whipper snapper" he said in his old man's voice when he spotted Lucas standing on the porch "Claus is around here somewhere, he's been teaching the peace loving hippy Dragos some sick dance moves." Alec then fell asleep all of a sudden and Lucas went to find his twin when a high pitched voice suddenly spoke to him.

"Hey kid, over here."

"Oh no, I'm hearing voices again" Lucas complained.

"No you are not you dumb ass" the voice said again "look at your feet." Lucas looked down at at his feet to see a frog, there was a frog talking to him.

"Oh great, I must be going insane" Lucas stated "I'm hearing frogs speak."

"You are not going insane" the frog replied "you just have the ability to talk to animals. Anyway, I'm here to tell you that..."

"Don't be dumb disembodied voice coming the frog" Lucas interrupted "that kind of ability doesn't exist."

"Shut up!" the frog said rather rudely "I'm here to tell you that I am the save frog, my job is to save your game."

"THE FOURTH WALL, YOU'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL" Lucas yelled, waving his arms around widly.

"Ugh!" the frog replied, clearly getting pissed and annoyed now "do you want to save or not?"

"Not right now weird disembodied voice coming from the frog" Lucas replied "I need to find my brother." He then ran as quickly as he could away from the frog and found Claus along with a family of Dragos doing some Micheal jacksonesque dance moves.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked, folding his arms as he watched his twin showing the Dragos how to moonwalk which they copied almost perfectly.

"Teaching the peace loving hippy Dragos how to moonwalk" his twin brother replied before getting a long pole out of nowhere and turning to the Dragos "now who's ready for the limbo?"

"You've got to be kidding me?" Lucas mumbled as two of the Dragos held onto the pole whilst another one did the limbo dance under the pole.

"Why don't you give it a try Lucas" Claus suggested to the other boy who appeared to be weirded out by the whole scene that was occuring before his eyes "how low can you go?"

"Hold it you young whipper-snapper" said grandpa Alec who had apparently woken up from his old man nap "Lucas doesn't even know how to Limbo, you should show him how to."

"Okay, now Lucas, just watch what I do and try it for yourself" Claus said as he did the limbo dance with the two Dragos still holding the pole "see how easy it is." After about two hours of persuasion, Lucas finally gave in and decided to try the limbo for himself but as he bent backwards to go under the pole, he fell onto the floor.

"I totally suck at this" he complained as he sat up, holding his back.

"You just need to practice a little more that's all" Claus replied "but it's really entertaining watching the peace loving hippy dragos doing the limbo." Just then, a very pissed off looking Mole cricket appeared out of nowhere and began to rant.

"You know all this dancing makes me really pissed" the mole cricket ranted as the twins looked at each other, not knowing what to say "it's because I can't dance and I'm jealous so I want to start a fight."

 **Battle with mole cricket begins**

 **Mole cricket tries to bite Lucas**

 **Lucas tried to squash the mole cricket but gets scared and hides behind Alec**

 **Claus kicks the Mole cricket into the air**

 **Mole cricket lands on it's back and is unable to stand**

 **battle is over**

"Gaaaah curse you humans and your feet, I can't stand up" the mole cricket raged as it rolled around on it's back "once I can get back up, I shall have my revenge, you will be begging for mercy and then ack" Hinawa steps on the mole cricket as she walks towards Alec and the boys.

"Oh dear, I stepped on a mole cricket" she said.

"Big deal, it was a jerk" Claus replied.

"Oh well" Hinawa sighed "anyway, lunch is ready, I made omelets, just the way you like them."

"Oh boy Omelets" Claus cheered before racing back to the house "last one to the kitchen's a homosexual!" Once they had finished their omelets, Hinawa was writing a letter, Lucas was helping Alec with the washing up and Claus was sitting in the rocking chair, reading Fifty shades of grey.

"Gross! I can't believe grown ups actually do those things" he said, pulling a face causing Hinawa to turn around and see what he was reading.

"That's not for children" she implied, taking the book from Claus "this is for grown ups only."

"Well reading that has made me emotionally scarred" Claus pointed out, folding his arms "I may need therapy, probably for the rest of my life." After he finished helping Alec with the washing up, Lucas joined Hinawa at the table as she finished writing her letter.

"Mom, is Dad related to Chuck Norris?" he asked "because he reminds me of him."

"Well I think Chuck Norris is your dad's great great grandfather" Hinawa replied "anyway, I think it's time you boys got ready, we need to go home before it get's too dark." After a few minutes of complaining from the twins because they didn't want to leave, Hinawa sent them upstairs while she went outside to sent the letter. This is what it said in the letter.

 **To my dearest Flinty-poo**

 **just like you said, the twins have been playing none stop, Claus is still as energetic and daring as ever (he seems to have developed a potty mouth whilst we've been here, I think he get's it from your side of the family) but Lucas is still a little bit coddled but they've been playing none stop.**

 **We'll be home by tonight and if I find out you've had another woman round whilst we've been gone then I WILL CHOP IT OFF!**

 **We've missed you loads and when I get back, I'll cook you some omelettes**

 **with love from your loving wife Hinawa**

After she read the letter, Hinawa gave it to a carrier pidgeon and sent it flying. She was about to go back inside when she heard some weird music playing in the sky and she looked up to see a dark object flying above her.

"What in the world?" she asked herself. She was about to go back in when a Drago appeared out of nowhere with Claus riding on it's head, a huge grin spread across his face.

"Can I take this Drago home to be my pet?" he asked "then I'll be awesome because I'll be the only kid in Tazmily to have a pet Drago." Hinawa said no and told him to take the Drago back to it's herd before finally going back indoors.


End file.
